The Vexing Truth
by Marcurio'sPrincessXxo
Summary: One-Shot BrynjolfxVex Never really thought of these two as a pair up until a year ago, Hope you like it (: Thanks for taking the time to read it and review, xx


He hardly slept a wink that night, but it was once the thought had reached his mouth and he barely heard himself say it, his eyes flashed open. A strange realization dawned on him. He tried shaking it, but it wouldn't budge, barely allowing him to breathe from the cramped emotions. Confusion, anger, sadness, and most shocking of them all... love.

It was raining, you see, and so it would seem she caught Brynjolf's eye. The way her hair was matted down at the sides of her face, and her clear skin the only thing shining in the dismal weather, made his heart flutter. But of course it did _not_ start out that way. Brynjolf had been so aggravated with the whole idea of a crush, he would try to drown out her voice through a book, or listen to Delvin's overly exaggerated tales of how good his lover was or how he'd probably visit Sapphire tonight. But to no prevail, sadly, she was still here. Immaturely so, the red head had already killed her twelve times, in the most skilled of ways, AND hid the body by the time she'd catch a breath. Sometimes he'd find himself listening, and when it'd get good, he'd spitefully turn the other way. He could not let a soul know of his feelings. If she knew, oh boy, it'd be worse than having a crush on the Orphanage keeper; with the taunting never ceasing and the nag of young voices haunting his ears.

Her name's meaning was beginning to truly make sense.

It was when the two began talking and chatting about politics and gossip, sitting for hours into the night, he would mentally kick himself for not kissing her goodnight. If it was Delvin, he would have taken the chance like a real man, easily scoring her heart without having to do as much but purse together his lips.

But, no, Brynjolf sat alone in his corner, silently watching the Imperial do her work from afar, thoughts the only thing actually doing something with the woman. _I could compliment her on the gold- No, no, she'd only think I'm taunting. _

"Brynjolf?" came her smooth voice, his gray eyes gravely moving to meet her piercing sky-blue ones.

His mouth went numb, and the drool literally spilled out the corner. She seemed annoyed by that, but maybe it was just him- "Huh? D-Do you need something, Vex?"

One brow shot up while the other arched low on her forehead, "Are you alright? You were beginning to turn pale over here."

Well the pale was no longer an issue, for the color red flushed at his cheeks and ears. Vex squinted her eyes, pierced mouth slanting to the right. "No. I mean yes- No, lass, I'm alright..." he stammered.

"You're sure? Well okay, Bryn..." And that was that. The only conversation the two had these past three days consisted of him staring too long and she questioning if he was sick. He wasn't sick! Well, other than being 'love sick', just maybe...

It was that night he could feel the vexing fight with cotton mouth and stomach churning with the thoughts of 'What if?' And, no matter how hard he tried to silence his feelings, they just kept returning to haunt him.

* * *

Early the next morning Brynjolf woke from a dreadfully restless night of sleep. There was nothing he hated more than nightmares, and Bryn had experienced hundreds of them in a small span of about only three hours. Each one the same, but truly terrifying: losing _her_.

Walking out of his courtiers, Brynjolf spotted his colleague within a minute's time. Delvin was bathing in the cistern, back turned toward him. He was about to call to him, ask him why in the Eight Divines he'd be doing this knowing good and well others would be getting up soon, when he realized the man wasn't alone. In front of him was a tiny woman, her short, platinum, hair resting above her exposed breasts, untouched by the water just yet. The woman's thin face was hidden, but he knew exactly who it was. The Nord blushed brilliantly, beginning to see red. Angered, he turned away from the two, practically running straight into Rune and knocking him flat on his back.

"Are you alright, Brynjolf?" he sneered wickedly, trying to peak over his broad shoulder, "You don't look too good."

Using his big buckle as a mirror, Brynjolf realized just how white his skin had turned. Feeling sick, he dismissed him with a curt nod and escaped his friend's questioning glance quickly. And with the click of his doorknob a low click rang inside him. But then again- "Brynjolf?" a whisper caused the ginger to jump. He turned slowly, to be facing yet another short-haired blonde. "Are you okay?"

"Vex! I, uhm, I just... I could've sworn I just saw you back there... with-"

"I saw that too," she sighed, "Disgusting... Rune's new recruit, to beat it all."

Brynjolf was sighing as well, but for his own selfish reasons. "Well I have a feeling he won't be too happy in the next minute. I just ran into him once discovering the _horrific_ scene."

She laughed at that, and the sound made his heart drum faster. It was beautiful, as strange as that sounded, but he couldn't help but smile knowing he was the cause for her happiness. She was still dressed in her nightgown, the loose fabric sitting in the crease between her legs. Her fair-skinned hands were folded in her lap, thumbs wringing over one another to rest on top of the palm.

Brynjolf cautiously sat in the chair beside her, trying to keep his eye contact on other objects than her sweet welcoming ones. For a while, they spoke to each other, like one would speak to any acquaintance; polite yet slightly awkward. They went from talking about relationships to ale, Members to Masters. He even mentioned a surprise party they may be holding for their Guildmaster's return. Finally, their conversation led to the money, the never ending call for gold that was beginning to drive him to insanity.

The door creaked open, the shadow cringing at the noise. Vex sat up a bit straighter but Brynjolf only slouched, avoiding eye contact with the egghead. It was all too perfect, not only was he still angry with Delvin for the misconclusion, but jealous of the way the third in command would react over his entrance.

"Didn't know I'd be expecting a lady's presence in our midst this evening, Brynny boy... How long have you been awake?" he asked nonchalantly, his voice hoarse.

"Long enough." Vex murmured, Brynjolf the one to chortle under his hand.

The Breton gave an odd look, but went on with his business, grabbing his tunic and leaving the two alone again within a minute's time. Vex gasped lightly, softly bringing the Nord out of the dark side of his imagination. She brought out a neat, small tan note with neatly etched writing. Handing it to him and watching him as he read it over quickly:

**For the return of Riften's finest Thane and, and before all; Dragonborn, we will be arranging a ball in the Jarl's palace this evening. In his honor, and for the honor of all Riften has done to aid him in his journey and defeat of Alduin. Fine garments are mandatory, gifts necessary. I look forward to see everyone there. -_Anuriel; Jarl Laila Law-Giver's housecarl. _ **

"Oh well that sounds like fun!" Brynjolf lied, but smiled once handing it back to her.

She nodded, "I know, that's why I was wanting you to escort me... It'd look better if we went together instead of alone, I mean, sure we helped them out, but we're still thieves. But a couple, it's not too obvious. Ya know?"

At first he just sat there and nodded, expecting her to be either talking to someone beside him or turn up laughing at the hilarious joke she just made. But when her eyes became misty, and she stood up quickly, storming to the door, he realized she was dead on.

"Oh? Vex! I'd love to take you-"

"But?" she sneered, jerking the door open, nearly hitting the man in the face.

"No! No 'but''s... I'd love to take you! I will- I _am_ taking you."

Her bright smile lit up, and she quickly hugged him, "Well I guess I'd better hurry and get everything done so I'll be able to make it!"

He nodded, "Me too, important stuff..." Shutting the door behind her, he could feel the butterflies fly their way to his throat, as he tried to swallow the thick lump. _Oh gods, I can't believe this is happening!_

* * *

He had been looking over his tomes when loud laughter and the sound of slapping leather startled him, causing him to search the area wildly. The commotion had apparently caused everyone's attention to turn toward Delvin. He had his arms over their Guildmaster, whom was smiling and eyes saying hello over Delvin's shoulder. Brynjolf was the next to be squeezed by the ginormous Nord, the man's thick black hair tickling at Bryn's nose.

"It's so good to see you, Levine!" Brynjolf said, hand patting his back.

"And you too, you big lug!"

Everyone respected this man, not just Brynjolf who -proudly reminds everyone- was the one to discover him. Levine was a good decade younger than himself, his nineteen year old face still smooth from never having to shave it.

Vex was third, and of all people, this woman was like a sister to Levine. She'd pick on him, but if anyone dared to do so, she'd just might kill them. Levine's boisterous voice spoke up, large hands on his hips, "So 'ill everyone be attending me party tonight?"

Everyone smiled, giving a nod as an answer or speaking out their excitement. There were congratulations given, and Levine would only wave them off, "This isn't just for me, lads-" he winked over at Sapphire, Vex, and Talia, "And _lasses_! But this is for us to enjoy one another's company, and for what we've done for this town."

"Aye!" agreed Brynjolf.

Levine was a very hard working young man. And for him to be the Guildmaster, and above all; Dragonborn, his kindness had shown brightly this past year. Not only had he brought Riften out of the water and into the real world, retrieving gold and giving it to those who really needed it, but he also made Riften a respectable city once again. Khajiit were now free to come into his city... and Maven and her family were no longer welcomed. They had been sent all the way to Cyrodiil, to be exact. Once the war had been won, and Levine married that fair Jarl Elisif, his title of High King was only another notch on his 'responsibility belt', and as King he could do whatever he pleased, and he did just so. Alduin was slain, and Ulfric came shortly after, the Thalmor finally realizing what good Man-kind could do, not just Mer. Levine was truly a one of a kind guy, and the Guild, and all of Skyrim for that matter, had never been prouder.

"Well then, since it's getting late, I suggest everyone be off and get y'self looking good for tonight. And thank ye again for ye help. I couldn't have done any of this without all of you!"

* * *

Brynjolf had taken the liberty of doing some extra work for Levine, so time seemed to have slipped away from him. He trudged alone to the Palace, the cold breeze refreshing, and cool enough to clear some thoughts. A huge gust of wind blew a few leaves in his hair, he taking the time to pluck them out. Appearance usually never mattered to him, but this occasion was important, and he needed things looking that way. He decided to wear his grey tunic, with a light blue long-sleeved undershirt. His hair was tied into a tight ponytail, thanking the Divines he managed to squeeze time in for a quick wash before changing out of his "business" tunic.

At sight of the palace he couldn't help himself, his nerves were getting the best of him, and his knees were trying their hardest to buckle underneath his weight. Brynjolf grasped the stone wall, tight fist keeping up his left side from slumping to the ground. His knees trembled at the thought of moving, and for the longest time, they argues on whether or not to head back down to the Ratway. _Good troll's foot, it is just a party! _He smiled at his venomous darts toward himself, feeling the mood lighten with each small chuckle. With his hands pushing himself off the wall, and feet moving forward, he knew this would be a good night. He'd have to make the most of having all of his friends together.

Once reaching the top of the Palace's stone steps, he was met by Vex at the door, she too holding the wall for comfort. Her appearance took him by surprise: she wore a close-fitting navy blue decollete dress, the train pooling over her feet to where no shoes were visible. The back cut into a deep V shape, showing the curve of her back muscle that rested just above her buttocks. Her platinum locks had been curled with the hot pole, and pulled into a lose side-bun, a few pieces hanging down for the classy affect. When she met his eyes, she quickly tucked her handkerchief away, and began rubbing at the streaks underneath her eyes.

Without thinking, he rushed up to her and began rubbing them away himself, "Are you all right, lass?" he whispered, pulling them aside from the crowd of people who were coming up the stairs.

"I'm not too sure-" she sighed, inhaling shakily to catch wind, "I mean I thought I'd be fine, but Brynjolf, I'm not used to this! Crowds? ...I get too panicked!"

He smiled down at her, since indeed she was an Imperial, and therefor a good four inches shorter, tucking one of her larger loose strands behind her small, decorated, ear. "If I may, I can't take much of this either... I hate large gatherings."

"Oooh?" she purred, "Then why did you agree to come with me?" Those brows of hers were once again hiked up, a smile tempting the sides of her mouth.

He chuckled, "Well, in all honesty it was because _you_ asked... I'm not too sure I could've done this-" Hands motioning his appearance, "For anyone else."

Her face brightened, pulling on his hand, she smiled. Brynjolf looked around nervously, hoping he wasn't the only one that was witnessing this moment. Few did, smiling and nodding in their direction.

"Do you want to skip the party, Bryn?"

Red cheeks burned brighter than the leaves, as his eyes looked down at their hands entwined. "Leave?"

_"_Yeah! _Why not_?"

* * *

And with those two words they were set out of the city, Vex's bare feet paddling the cobblestone ground, while her heels were left behind at the gate. She took the lead, arm cocked awkwardly backwards while she still tried to keep Brynjolf's hand in hers, while her left bunched up the long fabric so she wouldn't fall. The adrenaline rushed through him, a hot sensation burning deep within his lower stomach. "Where are we going!?" he managed through giggles. His hair tie must of fallen out a few feet behind them, because his fiery bangs were now blinding his vision.

Vex's long gown's fabric swirled around in the breeze, making this whole situation even more romantic in the back of Brynjolf's mind. He couldn't help but stop her, his hand spinning her to face him straightforward, "Woah, lass, I need to know where we're off to!"

He could see her eyes were shut now, her thick eyelashes dusting her high cheekbones. Pale lips pursed every slightly into a peaceful dimple.

"Vex-" Fingers were tracing her jaw, then moving their way down her silky neck. She gasped once his large hand firmly gripped the back of her head, tilting it slightly for his mouth to engulf her nape. He could feel her cold hands pressed on his cheeks, making him look into her eyes.

"I love you." Vex murmured, her voice soft and sweet.

He smiled so broadly, "I love you more."

Her hot breath mixed with his as their lips met, at first it was tense, barely moving but enough to make a point. The sensation of his stubble drove her overboard, hands exploring his tight chest, and lower back. Brynjolf's arms lifted her off the ground, her arms thrown over his shoulders. She hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead, cheek, then mouth a few times again. "How long, Bryn?" she breathed into his ear, her cheek pressed against his.

"Long enough-" he whispered, thumb rubbing up and down on her soft bare back. "And you?"

"_Always_..."

His eyes squeezed shut with those precious words that made his heart melt. He was overwhelmed, overjoyed. He never thought it possible to love a human being so much, but with the feisty Imperial in his grasp, he knew. It was right, and feared he'd never be able to let go.

She was pressed against one of Riften's many timbers, giggling as his kisses explored the many nooks and crannies of her hidden body. "May I?" he mumbled, shaking hands finally grasping hers.

With a swift motion of his mastered hands, his possession was sparkling in the moonlight before she even noticed them move. Her widened eyes misted, mouth agape, she hid her smile with the know ringed hand. "Are you serious?"

He nodded slowly, adjusting himself on one knee, "Vex? I've never been more sure in my entire life. I've never felt this kind of love with any other woman, nor have I ever had the experience like I've had for the past two months. I love you now, not thinking that would have ever been a possibility, but now that I'm certain, I can't let you leave me tonight without knowing you're _mine_." Her soft sob on his shoulder made him weep. He kissed her, and she told him she'd never been happier. He knew the feeling! They announced their engagement that night, Levine the first to say he had 'Known it would happen sooner or later'. Everyone laughed, cut up, like old times, but what made the Nord the happiest was realizing the only thing different at their next gathering would be he having his closest friend as his bride.


End file.
